Handheld, portable devices that utilize heat to evaporate or volatilize active ingredients or other volatile substances are well known in the prior art. Such devices are commonly used to dispense insect control active ingredients or air treatment materials, such as air fresheners. Users employ these devices in a variety of places, such as in their backyards, near swimming pools or patios and the like.
However, portable handheld devices are susceptible to getting lost and damaged. Moreover, if they are left on the ground they may be tipped over or accessed by a child or pet. There is, thus, a need in the art for a permanently affixed or mounted dispensing device, which remains secured and out of harm's way.